AU: Kill The Lights, Prince of Darkness
by yumerisounikaeru
Summary: What happens when a girl's true power is unleashed? Can she get 12 of her new closest friends out of the prison they're stuck in? I suck at titles, btw. alternate universe, Original character, No decided pairings,violenc
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is just something that kind of popped up in my head, so I typed it up. It's Alternate Universe and stuff, so you know. Blah blah blah. My other fictions are being worked on, just give me timmmeee. -_- XOXOXOXOXOXOXO Yume ~**

* * *

**_RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND INSTANCES OF VIOLENCE AND CHILD ABUSE. HEAVIER CONTENT TO BE EXPECTED IN LATER CHAPTERS. NO LIKE, NO READ, KAY THANKS._  
**

* * *

Today was her favorite day. Her birthday, and Halloween. She was Paige, and she was turning thirteen today. A good number, considering today was Halloween. She had dismissed all warnings of that being a bad luck number long ago, considering her older sister turned 13 on January 13th. She looked up at her ceiling, which contained a hanging shelf with all of her cosplay junk on it. She loved that shelf, and today it could be put to use in front of her parents. She always dreamed today would be the day that she awoke in a ball gown, looking gorgeous and loved, and walked down the stairs to receive presents, money, praise, candy... but she decided to skip the ball gown today.

She ran down the stairs in her Superman pajama bottoms, and Gamzee Makara cosplay shirt she had made the night before, and slept in for some god unknown reason. There was a single note on the door. She smiled and ran to it, almost tripping on the stairs in her half-asleep state. "We got called in. Love you darling. Mom & Dad" She smiled, and ran across the large living area to the door of her older sister, Savanah's room. "Wake up Savanah, and get dressed! I-" She stopped short and stared at a note on the edge of her sister's mattress. "I'm at the mall with Jasmine, I'll be home later. Happy Wriggling Day, Gamzee. 3 Kanaya/Savanah "

She smiled at the Homestuck reference and flipped the note over. "P.S Get out of my room." Paige chuckled and left, locking the door behind her. She knew her little siblings were at a sleepover, and she didn't really care about that. She sat on the couch and opened her laptop, shutting Internet Explorer, which her dad had apparently used the night before. She opened Google Chrome, and logged into Facebook. No hundreds of Happy Birthday notifications. She checked her settings to see if her Birthday was even correct on this. It was. "Strange..." she mumbled, hearing the eerie echo float through the huge house. Maybe everyone was planning a surprise party. That had to be it.

Paige ran up the stairs to her second story bedroom, and jumped onto her bed, grabbing her make-up, spray paint, wigs, clothes, and horns from the shelf. She threw down the Kanaya wig, skirt, horns and a tube of body paint. "That's for Savanah... why is it on my costume shelf?" she thought aloud, grabbing what she needed, and admiring her past costumes. "Okay, how much makeup do I have here?" She looked at the wide expanse of body paint, eyeshadow, and lipstick in front of her, in grey, purple and white.

She smiled, perhaps a bit too wide, and decided there was enough for a test run for the night's costume. But first, she grabbed the pants off of her bed, along with the grey spray paint, and walked down the street to the public park. She put the paint in a bag, deciding she would look suspicious going to an unsupervised city park with a can of silver paint. She laid the pants on a picnic table and stood on the bench. She did a test spray on the grass below, making sure the kid she got it from hadn't lied to her. and then continued to paint large circles onto the pants. She let it dry while she walked to the soda machine to get a Faygo to carry around.

She was surprised that this soda machine had it, but was glad because it was the only place within a five mile radius where she could find it. She half-jogged to the table and grabbed her paint and newly painted clothes. She walked back home, which was less than a block, and shook the doorknob. She had locked herself out. Of course. She went around bag, and ran her Mass Effect promotion card through the slit between the french doors. That was exactly why she carried that, and it had come in handy more than once. She walked in, and got "dressed" testing her makeup and smiling in the mirror. "Fucking miraculous."She kept the makeup on, because she figured she wouldn't be doing any heavy duty kissing or anything that would take it off of her face.

* * *

It was eight O'clock. Paige sat there peeling the wrappers off of Tootsie Rolls, checking them for razors, and throwing them into her mouth. Tears were silently rolling down her face as she watched the entire back catalogue of Glee episodes. She winced as the character on screen stepped onto the chair, a rope hanging from his hand. She had gone into hysterics when this episode had first aired, but she knew exactly what happened now. She skipped the commercials. Something was wrong.

There was no text saying "Come to the restaurant. Hurry!" There was no one coming in to set up the party when she ran up the stairs to get to her room. Her birthday was horrible. Her parents were only ever at work until six, because their workplace shut down at five. Savanah was known to stay at the mall 'till it closed, and Paige knew she'd be home, but this was absolutely absurd. The door opened behind her, and Savanah stepped through, bags from what seemed like every store in tow. Jasmine peeked her head through the door. "Night Savvy, Happy Birthday, Paige. Nice costume!"

Paige glared daggers at Savanah, and couldn't help but to internally smile at the fact that her canon "Kismesis" had fucked it all up. "Thanks for being home in time for Trick or Treating. The Cosplay contest went really well without any supporters. Isn't it fun getting booed off stage when you beat Master Chief?" She threw a medal at Savanah's back. "I'm sorry, I totally forgot. Anyway, I'm really tired Paige. Goodnight." Savanah tossed the 1st place medal back at Paige, and retreated into her room. "Wait! Did you get me a present? You promised you'd get me the shirt I needed for R-" "I'm sorry, no, I hardly had any money." Savanah dropped all 19 large bags onto her tile floor, and got into bed.

Paige went back out just in time to see her parent's step through the door obviously inebriated. She smiled nonetheless and ran to the door. "Hey guys!" "What's your problem?" Her brow furrowed. They can't have actually forgotten, could they have? "Paige why are you dressed like that?" "It's Hallo-" Her Mom interrupted her. "I don't want to hear excuses! How old are you? Huh?" Paige shook her head, she stepped into shit by dressing up on Halloween, and the worst part was, her parents wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

No, she decided, The worst part was that this was a common occurrence, and that it couldn't have waited one night. "13." "Now you're lying to me!" She rolled her eyes, and looked at her Dad. "It's Halloween guys, my BIRTHDAY. This is the costume I spent all my money on creating last night! Remember, I cut my hand creating a skirt for Savanah?" She showed them the huge red swollen cut on her hand. "Bullshit, Paige. Nothing gives you a right to dress like that." She stomped her foot. She was getting pissed now. It was her birthday, and she couldn't put up with this. "Look, if it's a problem, I'll go cha-" "What did you do to your hair!" "It's a wig Mom." She turned around, and grabbed her bag of candy, shoving past her parents.

Her father ran up the stairs behind her, stumbling. and he caught up to her, and slapped her hard across the face. That would probably leave a bruise. "Get your hands off of me, Kevin." She promised herself, the day her father lay a hand on her, she leave the house. She pushed him away, and he stumbled back. She thought this strange. He was huge, and she wasn't athletic at all. He came back at her, and she scratched his arm. He let out a loud scream, and was bleeding profusely out of the arm. Paige looked down at her own nubby purple nails. "What the hell?"

She dumped her entire cosplay shelf into her suitcase. She emptied her mini-fridge, which was full of energy drinks, chocolate bars, and Subway leftovers, and put some real clothes into the bag. She grabbed other necessities, like her cellphone, laptop charger, laptop, tampons, extra shoes, and zipped the suitcase. She put backpack on her back, and opened the window. Paige dropped the two bags onto the shrubs two stories down, and they landed without a hitch. She silently hoped her Vaio made it okay, and reached her foot out to the outstretched tree branch, her knee balancing on the window frame.

She began moving her arms out to balance her, and then she felt a hand on her foot. She screamed, and tried to keep her balance. "You little Bitch!" Her mom pulled her, and she fell out the window, falling to the thorn bushes below. She shut her eyes, and it seemed like she was suspended in mid air... She was. She opened her eyes noticing A yellow mist surrounding her. Paige let out a shrill scream, and a bright pink burst of light seemed to emanate where her heart should be, as her left skate shoe fell off. The burst of light hit her window, shattering the glass, and sending her mom through the wall as if it were solid.

She fell the the ground, creating a crater where she landed. She stood up straight, and looked around her, and green smoke arose from the ground. She ran to pick up her bags, trying to keep from inhaling the gas, and a flash of red light knocked her out cold.

* * *

Paige awoke on a stiff bed that hurt her delicate neck. Her grey makeup was smudged and her fingers had crusted blood on the tips, and she only had one shoe on. "Welcome Subject One Hundred and Two, Please place your hand on the scanner next to your bed." She did as the intercom told her, and placed her hand on the block of what looked like Obsidian. It lit up bright red and projected all of her genetic information onto the wall. "Thank you. You are now free to exit your holding cell, but please wait for your escort to show you around." Paige stepped out into the hallway and heard an intercom message."Tavros Nitram to holding cell 17, Tavros Nitram to holding cell 17." A grey-skinned teenager in a wheelchair rolled up in front of her. "Someone new? There is hope."


	2. Chapter 2

(**A:/N yEAH. cHAPTER TWO. eNJOY THIS, I GUESS.)**

"What do you mean... hope?" The boy, who she had recognized to be Tavros, who couldn't possibly exist, looked up at her with pleading eyes. "We're trapped. Here. We can't get out, and no one knows we're here. The last person to pass through... Andrew... He got out, but all he said is that he'd send help. He never did." Paige shook her head. "Why are you here?" Tavros put his hand against another black block on the wall and they were allowed into a large atrium area. "We don't actually know. We were raised here, but the one thing we do know, is that we don't belong here. We may not belong in the outside world, but this is a prison.

Paige's brow furrowed, and she looked at the floor as she walked. "I'm really nothing special Tavros. I mean it. I kind of exploded, and then woke up he-" "Excuse me, bro, but you look... just like me." She looked up, to see Gamzee Makara poking at her face. "I was, uhhh, dressed as you." Gamzee's jaw dropped. "Why, man?" "Because I think you're cool, I guess. I don't know." Her face glowed a bright red under the grey makeup, and she was glad she didn't use the pristine white bed sheets in the holding cell to wipe it off before she went with Tavros.

Gamzee sat on Tavros, his arms around the shy troll's neck, his legs hanging off the side of the wheelchair. "Uhh, Gamzee, could you maybe please um, get off? ." A disappointed look crossed over the clearly high troll's face, but he stayed right where he was. "Ugh." Tavros rolled forward with slight difficulty. "This is where we live most of the day. Our separate cells, or "wards" go off in different directions, like the spokes of a wheel. Yours' is directly behind us. They will use your genetic information and personality history to decorate your room as if it were a utopia just for you. Enjoy that, it's the only thing you will enjoy. Your personal belongings are being scanned somewhere below us."

"Hey Fuckass! Quit giving her the pre-approved speel, I'd bet half of my monthly privileges she won't last a week! She hasn't even been claimed yet!" "Shut up and leave her alone, Karkat! Hey, She smells alot like you!" Terezi walked slowly towards her, and licked from her chest to the top of her face. "Her colors... Why does she taste like Gamzee?" "Because she's dressed like him. Probably as some pathetic attempt to make it seem like she's been claimed!" Paige stomped her foot, and tried to push Terezi away as politely as possible. "Stop! I don't know what any of this means! Can someone half sane, Kanaya, or Nepeta, tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look that said "How does she know us?" Kanaya stepped forward. "We all became 'aware' as we like to call it, after thirteen years of being created. We were all human when we awoke, but were quickly claimed. Karkat seems to be the only one who's had a similar experience to you, new-blood. You aren't going to age, by the way. Enjoy immortal life." Karkat glared at her, as a tear dropped down his face. "I was a regular human, like you. I passed out one day, and woke up here." Paige shook her head.

"That's not what happened to me. Not at all. I was a human- Am a human, but I fell out of a window during a fight. Instead of falling to the ground and dying, I began floating, and just sort of... like I said earlier, exploded in a ball of light." The twelve trolls before her all gasped. Only Tavros uttered a word. "The Princess of Light..." Paige shook her head. "I'm not a princess of anything. The closest thing I have to royalty is my british lin- Ow! What the hell, Karkat?" Karkat slapped the back of her head. "Some bed time story my mom used to tell me about twelve monsters, trapped in a white room." He gestured all around the room. "The Princess of Light saved them all."

Paige smiled. "As much as I want to believe an old wive's tale, I'm not going to be your Princess of Light. You are all fictional characters." Everyone looked at her, as if she was crazy. She ran to the window box to check if her belongings were back yet. They were. Her laptop was gone, her cell phone was gone, along with her reference pictures from her cosplay shelf. "Goddamnit! It's gone! All o- Wait!" She pulled out a shirt with the Virgo symbol adorned upon it, and a red skirt. The skirt reminded her of her hand. She looked down at the cut. It was turning a bright purple. Was that an infection, or was she being claimed?

"Kanaya. My sister wanted to dress as you." "Why would someone w-" "Shut up, Gamzee. You are all part of a web comic, called Homestuck. It's by Andrew Hussie, and you all... Wait a minute.." She opened the secret compartment in her suitcase with her Mass Effect card, which was still in her pocket. Her sister had built that in for her, putting groove patterns in the side of her card. She pulled out a wad of papers. A signed edition of Homestuck volume one, and a home bound version of the middle of act 5, from when she went on vacation to Hawaii without her laptop, and Savanah just insisted that she continue to try to catch up on Homestuck..

She threw the scrappy printer paper at Kanaya.

"I'm not a princ- Oh my god." She looked at the inside cover of Homestuck, Vol. 1 It was a drawing of herself, as per she requested when he signed it. She was in a bright colored dress, the sun behind her. She wore skinny jeans, and a regular plaid button up when she met him that day. The date under the drawing. October ,31, 2012. She never thought much of any of that, until now. Now she was bound to this. She was dreaming, she was sure of it. "If I'm dreaming, I might as well go along with it..." "It's true. You'll save us... right?" She looked up at them all from where she was bent over her suitcase. "Yes." She then fell over into the bag, her fake horn breaking on the hard backing.

She looked down at her skin. It was grey, her shirt was replaced with an easter purple Scorpio sign. She blew the hair out of her eyes, and it immediately fell back. She looked at it. It was black. Was she still wearing her Gamzee wig? She pulled at her hair, and a sharp pain in the top of her head told her the answer was no. "Oh god no..." She stood and walked to the cell's restroom and looked in the mirror. Horns protruded from her head, going straight up for 4 inches, and then straight out to opposite sides away from her head. The left horn sticking out an inch to the right at the top, like a flag, vice versa for the right horn. Her skin was a medium grey, her makeup completely washed away. One thing didn't add up.

"Where the fuck is Vriska, Newblood?" She turned around to face Karkat, who was in her cell. "You bitch! Where is she?" She looked right at him, not knowing how to handle this. "I have no fucking clue, Karkat. That's what I'm wondering." She walked out past the troll, and out to the Atrium. Tavros looked overjoyed. "Tavros!" He fell over backward, scared by Paige's sudden commanding voice bellowing from the hallway. "Sorry!" She ran over to Tavros, flipped him back up and looked him in the eyes. "You're right next to Vriska, what happened last night?" "Oh so now you're taking char-" "SHUT THE HELL UP, KARKAT! I'm in charge now, now Tavros, what happened?"

"T-They came in last night, and just took her away. She was sc- Ss-screaming, she escaped and made it into my cell. She tried to drag me away, but they" He paused and took a deep breath, his stuttering clearly bothering Paige. "They got her." "Who, Tavros?" "I don't know, they weren't trolls. They weren't l-like us.. but, uhh... let's see... They were in all black. Entirely black." Paige sighed. "Okay. Everyone gather around. I'm calling a state of emergency." Karkat rolled his eyes, leaned to one side. "Okay, guys. Clearly, I'm supposed to save you. From what, I've no idea. I'm going to run this ship tight. Does anyone object?" Karkat raised his hand, but Gamzee calmly reached up and put it down as if to say 'Bad idea' Paige nodded.

"Okay guys, we're all going to have a part in this. Tavros is my second in command. He seems to know how things go around here. Sollux. Look for any and all security cameras. Disable them somehow. Kanaya, keep watch. You too,Gamzee. Eriden keep everyone in line. Feferi, work with Sollux. Karkat," Paige paused "keep Nepeta entertained." An evil grin spread across her face, and Karkat stepped forward. "Hell no. Let me be part of this, Princess." Nepeta squealed. "Yay! Karkitty play with me!" Karkat growled and shot Paige a look, as she snapped. "Get to work everybody." She sat down on the bench beside her, and ate one of her daily alotted meals as she watched Karkat humor Nepeta.


End file.
